


Practice Run

by TamarElmensdorp



Series: I think it's you I like [1]
Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: It sucks when you just turned 16 and you still haven't even kissed anyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [futuristicfury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuristicfury/gifts).



Practice Run

It was the last day before Christmas break, and finally the day was over. Hands buried deep inside his pockets, huddled together and the hood of his coat pulled up against the cold wind, Matt was quickly walking home from school. 

“Hey, Matt, wait up!”

Without slowing down his stride, Matt looked over his shoulder to see who had called him. His hood was in the way to get a good look over his shoulder, but that didn’t really matter. Of course he knew who called him. He knew it, just as well as the figure running up to him knew him just by his hunched stature and his strut, even when he was wearing his hood up.

“Man, the day seemed to never end! I desperately need a fag right about now. You have any on you?” Dom asked, while he fell into step next to him, panting just a little from the short run to catch up.

Dom and Matt had been best friends since forever, and today would be the last day they’d see each other for a while. Dom would go up north, like every year, to spend the holidays with some family in Manchester, or thereabouts.

Matt hated Christmas break for precisely this reason. He would be stuck with just his grandma. He loved her, he absolutely did, but to spend two whole weeks with just her and nothing to do, was sheer torture. Especially if you added the fact that gran didn’t really have enough money to have a big Christmas celebration. Nope, Christmas wasn’t Matt’s favourite time of the year.

“Just had the last one, but I have some more at home,” Matt answered.

Silently, they walked together to the small apartment where Matt and his grandmother lived. The only thing it had going for it, was that they occupied the ground floor that came with a small garden. Gran loved working in the garden and enjoying some downtime out in the sun. Now, of course, the garden looked barren, but it was as good a place as any to have some smokes.

Gran was wise enough to know that forbidding Matt to smoke would only have the opposite effect, so she was okay with it, as long as he didn’t do it inside the house. Matt, being the rebellious and cranky teen that he was, often broke that rule, though. They would get into fights over that. Matt yelling, gran yelling, until finally Matt had enough of it and locked himself in his room for the rest of the day, smoking, obviously. But at the end of the day, his grandmother always knocked on his door, and left a plate of food on the ground for him. Petulantly, Matt would come out of his cave, and crawl on the couch next to her to eat his dinner in silence. Gran would put her arm around his shoulder, and give him a kiss on the top of his head. That was how they made up.

“Go get us something to drink. I have to get out of these fucking clothes,” Matt said as soon as they entered the small home, leaving Dom standing in the living room while he quickly went to his bedroom to change. He left the door to his room open so they could talk while Dom was fetching their drinks.

“When are you leaving?”, Matt asked while Dom was rummaging through the kitchen to find some glasses.

“Mum wants to be be there by four, so I guess we’ll be leaving at eleven, half eleven or something. Why? By the way, I can’t find any coke, so I’m making us some tea instead”, Dom said as he walked back through the living room to go to Matt’s room.

Matt was standing with his back to the door in just his boxers, bent over, hopping on one leg, trying to get on some sweatpants. When he heard Dom coming, he startled and fell to the ground in a heap of limbs and trousers, almost hitting his head against the wooden crate where he kept his vinyls.

Dom hurried to his side to see if everything was okay, and in the commotion to get Matt untangled, his hand accidentally brushed over one of Matt’s niples. Something inside him fluttered. He pulled Matt up, and jumped on the bed, far away from him. To hide his embarrassment, some tough guy talk was needed.

“So, when was the last time you snogged someone good?”

“Fuck you, Dom. You know as well as I do that I never kissed anyone. YET. Nor have you, might I add,” Matt answered with a scowl, as well as a smirk on his face.

“Wanna try?”

With a quick turn of his head, Matt looked at Dom, eyes wide from shock. He swallowed hard and started biting on his bottom lip, a nervous habit he didn’t seem to be able to get rid of. The sweatpants he was still trying to put on fell from his hands, forgotten. Antagonizing long seconds he just stood there, until he realised he was still only wearing his boxers.

Promptly, he turned away from Dom, put on his sweatpants as fast as he could and the first shirt he could find. It had never been weird to change in front of Dom before. But then again, Dom had never asked before if he wanted to kiss him. He swallowed hard again before he turned back to face Dom.

“Seriously?”, he asked, squinting one eye at Dom.

“Well,” Dom softly mumbled, nervously fumbling with the hem of his school jumper. Then, with a sudden bout of bravour, he added, “well, I just turned fucking sixteen, and I have never even kissed anyone. It’s bloody humiliating. We might as well practice on each other. Not like we don’t already know all the embarrassing stuff about each other already, is it? We’ll just pretend we’re kissing some chick.” With slight hesitation he continued, “don’t think the kissing will be any different, right?”

“Uhm, I guess not”, Matt muttered. “How… how’re we gonna do this?”

He climbed onto the bed and shuffled on his knees until he was closer to Dom, facing him. Nervously, he wiped his hands on his thighs, they were trembling a little. Dom went to sit on his knees too, and shifted a bit so they were sitting opposite each other, knees almost touching.

They sat like that for what felt like ages, staring at each other. But then Matt took a deep, quivering breath, let his eyes fall shut, and slowly closed the gap between their faces, lightly touching his lips to Dom’s.

“Soft”, he whispered, almost to himself. Leaning his forehead against Dom’s and his eyes still closed, he licked his lips. With a shock he pulled backwards, eyes wide open, panic shining through.

“You... you taste fruity.” His breath was coming out in sharp, little puffs, face pale as if it was drained from blood. “Please tell me you didn’t eat from nanna’s fruitcake! She’s going to kill me. She’s been nurturing that thing for weeks. It’s the only Christmassy thing we have.”

Dom grabbled around in one of his trouser pockets, and fished out some cylindric thing.

“Chapstick”, he chuckled. “ Strawberry flavour. It’s my mum’s. Couldn’t find my own. That’s why my lips are soft.”

“Fuck, I said that out loud?”, Matt mumbled, biting his lip again while a blush rushed to his cheeks. 

“You should use some too. Your lips must be painful from your constant gnawing on them”, Dom said with a smile.

An awkward silence descended onto them, neither of them knowing what to do or say next. A shrill whistle sliced through the quiet room, saving them from more awkwardness. Matt jumped up from the bed, and hurried to the kitchen to put the kettle off and make them the tea Dom had started.

With a steaming mug of tea and, finally, the earlier asked for cigarettes, they headed outside. It was very cold outside and getting dark quickly by now, so Matt lit the outdoor fire basket he had saved up for to give to his granny for Christmas last year. They sat down on the little bench beside it. Matt pulled up his feet to the seat, and wrapped his arms around his legs.  
They sat in silence for a while, but the calming effect of both the tea and the smokes soon washed away all remaining awkwardness, and they were talking as if nothing had ever happened.  
It started snowing lightly. At first they didn’t even notice, they were so wrapped up in their talk. Chatting away about what they were going to do the next two weeks, gossiping about that bully Marc and how Matt had seen him almost pissing his pants because of some big, barking dog, “hahaha, that was so hilarious”, laughing about how their friend Chris was so infatuated with this girl Kelly, just stuff like that.

“So…” Dom suddenly said, “about that kiss...”

“No fucking way”, Matt almost shrieked, quickly getting up and away from Dom to hide his heating cheeks.

“Practise on this”, he squealed while he shoved a handful of snow in Dom’s face.

“Oi, wanker.”

Dom instantly got up from the bench too, grabbed a handful of snow and ran after Matt, who by now was running around the little garden, giggling like a fool. Snowballs were being thrown back and forth now, Dom’s striking home more often than Matt’s. Laughter filled the icy air.  
Even though Matt was more agile, Dom’s minor height and weight advantage soon had him tackled. Matt landed on his back with an oumpf, and Dom landed on top of him. Temporarily winded, their gazes crossed and Matt’s breath caught in his throat. Silence fell upon them, and time stood still.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Dom came closer. Matt’s mouth fell open slightly, his eyes closed, and before he had time to bite down on his bottom lip, he felt Dom’s lips on his. Very tentatively at first, but soon Dom pressed his mouth down a bit harder. Gingerly, he poked his tongue out and pushed its tip against Matt’s lips. A shiver ran through his body and a soft sound escaped his mouth. It wasn’t exactly a moan, but apparently it gave Dom the confidence to start nibbling softly on Matt’s opened mouth, first the bottom lip, then the upper lip, and before either of them knew what was going on, they were kissing each other in earnest.

Dom’s leg slipped between Matt’s and, on instinct, nudged up a little, putting some pressure on Matt’s crotch. Matt pushed his head backwards into the soft snow, and let out a small moan. Dom buried his face in Matt’s neck, soaking up his smell while laying butterfly kisses from Matt’s collarbone up to a spot just behind his ear.

“Fuck, Dom, what are we doing?”, Matt breathed faintly into the darkness.

“I don’t know. Matt, fuck, I don’t know.”

“Can we keep on doing it, though?”

 

The day after Boxing day, an envelope arrived in the mail for Matt. It contained a medicinal Chapstick and a small note. 

#SOON  
XXX


End file.
